


Together Again

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bargaining, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Lenara is willing to leave Jadzia behind; Jadzia needs something more.





	Together Again

“You know the rules. You know what will happen.”

“I don't care,” Jadzia insists, but she cares, she cares so much, just not about the same things Lenara is concerned by. “We're together again, _how_ can you say no to that?”

“ _I have to_!” Lenara tears herself away, gripping her hair tight. “I have responsibilities, my projects, my family, Dax, my life! I will not be the host that ends the proud line of Kahn!”

Jadzia follows her, takes her hands, and holds them tight. Jadzia takes a deep breath, a hard shock to her lungs. Closes her eyes tight. She tongues at Lenara's neck like Nilani used to like, sucking hard and bringing up a bruise. Lenara does not stop her, grips her shoulders lovely and tight, but she does not moan like Nilani Kahn always did. When Jadzia pulls away and opens her eyes again, she keeps them low. “We don't,” she starts haltingly. “We don't have to tell.” 

It's a horrid offer, she hates the taste of it in her mouth, it is not like Jadzia or Dax to allow such a thing, this dishonest shame of it all, but she would do it. For Lenara, for Kahn, for the wife she abandoned for a testdrive and death, she would do it. 

Lenara seems tempted. Just a little bit more.

Jadzia swallows back the sinking feeling from the Dax symbiont, a quick pulse of disgust. She waits.

“Maybe.” Lenara swallows hard. “Maybe we could have something.”

“Yes, something, anything,” Jadzia wrings the hands in her own. “Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you, Lenara, please.”

“Just one night,” she pleads. “One night, Dax, that's all I can spare, my brother Bejal will kill me as it is, but maybe ...”

Jadzia cuts her off. “One night. I can do one night. Come on,” she tugs on her and gives her a hard, desperate kiss. Her lips will have bruises tomorrow. Only Ben – and maybe Julian – will be able to notice.


End file.
